Crucified
|tvfilm = |year = 1991|difficulty = (Classic) (JD4) (Mashup) (JD4) Medio (JDU)|nogm = 2 each|dg = / / / |mashup = Solo en PS3 y Wii U|pictos = 79 (Classic) 99 (Mashup)|audio = }}"Crucified" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers performing are in a very classy state of fashion. 'P1' The dancer is a woman that has a red and pink dress. Her hair is almost like Ms. Frankenstein's, but it is red and pink like her dress. She also wear red socks and blacks. She wears a red mask and she has black ribbons around her neck and one on her left hand. 'P2' The dancer is a man that has blond hair and he has a black and red costume with a pink shirt underneath. He also has cherry red glasses. He wears red socks and a pair of black shoes. 'P3' The dancer is a woman that has a very classic hairstyle. She wears a yellow blouse with a black and white striped corset over it. She wears yellow bloomers, black crinolines, and black high-heels. 'P4' The dancer is a man that has brown hair and he has an orange open blouse. He also has orange leggings as well and pink pants. He wears orange socks and black high-heels. He has a pink flower in his hair and he has a red masquerade mask. Crucifiedquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Crucifiedquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Crucifiedquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Crucifiedquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background appears to be either inside a manor or castle. The wallpapers are red and there's a marble floor. Also, candles on the wall and four paintings. It appears that the dancers actually are just characters in these paintings. Sometimes the background changes to some room that might be a ballroom. There's still candles on the walls but now there's four tall windows. The outside of the windows the scene sometimes changes colours and lights up the room, but also displays different types of weathers, like thunderstorms and rain. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Lunge forward and shake your arms. Gold Move 1 is done by P1 and P3 first, followed by P2 and P4, and Gold Move 2 is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. CrucifiedQUATGM1(P13).png|Gold Move 1 (P1/P3) CrucifiedQUATGM1(P24).png|Gold Move 1 (P2/P4) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (P1) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P2).png|Gold Move 2 (P2) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P3).png|Gold Move 2 (P3) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P4).png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Crucifiedgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Crucifiedgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Wii and Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup Crucified ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U and PS3. Dancers *Love You Like A Love Song'' (cameo) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Firework'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' * ''Ring My Bell'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Maneater'' *''Firework'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Maneater'' *''Firework'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)]] *''Hot N Cold *''Firework'' *''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' *''Funkytown'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Hot N Cold'' Appearances in Mashups Crucified appears in the following Mashups: * Rabiosa (Bring Your Friends) * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia *In Crucified (Mashup), Love You Like A Love Song is only used as an intro. No moves are counted for her. *''Crucified'' (Mashup) is the only Mashup in to not have light blue lyrics. Instead, the lyrics are highlighted in orange. * Some coaches from this routine make a cameo in Just Dance s background. * P1 makes a cameo in Friendly Phantom. * In You’re On My Mind, the dancers perform a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. * P2 is the only of the four coaches to not have an avatar in any game. * As of unknown date, two -styled pictograms have been added to Crucified s files. ** This makes Crucified the second routine from a post- game that has remade pictograms, along with Ghostbusters. Gallery Game Files crucifiedquat.jpg|''Crucified'' Crucified_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Crucifiedquat cover albumbkg.png| album background crucifiedquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover 73ary.png|P1 s avatar on 71p3.png|P3 s avatar on 72athe.png|P4 s avatar on 73.png|P1 s avatar on and later games 71.png|P3 s avatar on and later games avatar_20071.png|P3 s golden avatar avatar_30071.png|P3 s diamond avatar 72.png|P4 s avatar on and later games crucifiedpictos.png|Pictograms Crucified Pictogram Sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots Crucifiedinactive.png|''Crucified'' on the menu Crucifiedactive.png| cover Crucifiedquat jd2017 menu.png|''Crucified'' on the menu (2017) Crucifiedquat jd2018 menu.png|''Crucified'' on the menu (2018) Crucifiedquat jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Crucifiedquat jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) crucifiedjd4.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Crucifiedquat_bts.png|P4 Beta Elements CrucifiedBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Others Crucifiedmu start.gif|''Love You Like A Love Song'' being burnt by Sympathy For The Devil in the Mashup Crucifiedquat background.png|Background Updated 2.png|Remade pictograms Onmymind gm 2.png|Additional Gold Move in You’re On My Mind’s Mashup (not on the original routine) Videos Official Music Video Army_Of_Lovers_-_Crucified_(Official_Video) Teaser Crucified - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Crucified - Just Dance 4 Crucified - Just Dance Now Crucified - Just Dance 2016 Crucified - Just Dance 2017 Crucified - Just Dance 2018 Crucified - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Crucified (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Crucified References Site Navigation de:Crucified en:Crucified Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1990s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Grupos de Baile de Género Mixto Categoría:Grupos de Baile Categoría:Canciones Difíciles Categoría:Canciones Faciles Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones con Mash Up Categoría:Mehdi Kerkouche Categoría:Consola exclusiva Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2017